Surfing
by Qiuyue
Summary: Kai goes surfing and runs into a bit of trouble. MiguelKai fluff for Elemental Gypsy.


Hey girls and guys! I have been hinted not-so-subtly at to write more MiguelxKai fluff. It's a bit hard at the moment, because I have next to no inspiration, and because I've had a particularly bad week, but I'll try my hardest to make it as awesome as the others!

This is a MiguelxKai fluff piece, for one of my favourite authors, Elemental Gypsy. Because I'm so happy at being hinted at by her to write this fic (which is pretty amazing, since she's like, the ultimate MiguelxKai writer) I don't even have an issue this time!

And to my three previous reviewers, being Killproduct (Mon français est assez mauvais, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez cette trop! God I hope that's right! My French sucks!), XXFlamingPhoenixXX (Thanks!) and Elemental Gypsy (This is for you:p)

I don't own Beyblade, I don't own a beach, beaches are gross. I don't own a surfboard either, so sorry for those people that do and who are offended because I got something wrong. Surfing seems to me to be a lot of pain for very little gain. I don't own Surf Lifesaving Australia, because they practically live on the beach, and I stand by my belief that beaches are gross. And I can't swim, so that would be a little stupid of me.

Anyway, onwards!

* * *

The water crashed over his head as the wave fell in on him and his board. A sharp tug on his ankle drags his surfboard in behind him, as he stumbles onto the shore, after being displaced for the sixth time. The rest of the team wasn't fairing much better; Tyson's screams as he, too, was thrown from his longboard. Kai smirked as he remembered Tyson's ordeal with a surfboard. The little fatass was too heavy to use it, and fell off instantly. He had to pay extra to learn on a longboard.

Another scream of pain alluded to Rei's failure in the water. Max's cheerful laughter bit at the three horribly. The young American had told them earlier that he surfed in the States, but they had not understood how good he really was. Five minutes out in the water, and he was acting as if he had done it his entire life, which, Kai believed, he probably had.

It wasn't Kai's fault that he couldn't surf. Russia wasn't exactly known for its fabulous beaches, and he'd never had the chance to learn when he was in the Abbey. Rei, it seemed, had the same problem. A distinct lack of beaches near his home had prevented him from ever learning to surf, if not swim well. A smirk graced Kai's features once again. At least he had that advantage over the rest of the team. Swimming in icy water taught you to move very fast, unlike Tyson who resembled a frog in the water: awkwardly flailing his arms about, but propelling himself fairly well; and Rei, who was almost like a cat who had been thrown involuntarily into a lake: pissed, soaked and just trying to keep his head above water. The chief had been smart enough to choose not to even go in the water, and instead sat on the beach with Hilary, who wanted a tan. Kai sighed, wishing that he had decided to be anti-social, as per usual, and was on the beach. Instead, he dragged his board behind him, and headed back into the water, determined to succeed at such a mundane and painful pseudo-sport.

Kai sat out in the surf, waiting for the so called 'perfect' wave that the instructor had alluded to. If he was going to succeed at this stupid thing, then he was going to succeed well. The waves crashed around him, all the while he sat, waiting for the one that would allow him to give up, without looking like an idiot. Off in the distance, Kai could see the water gathering. This was it. He was finally going to be able to surf long enough to look like he'd been doing it for years, which would allow him to leave the water, and go sit on the beach and brood with Kenny. The water became choppy beneath his body, but he paid no heed. Once this was done, so was he. He started to think about all the things he could do instead of destroying his muscles and blood vessels by being thrown about. He should have stayed at the hotel, he could be fixing Dranzer! Hell, he could even be learning a real skill, like CPR or something. He pulled himself out of his musing state as he glanced around, making sure no-one would get in the way of his wave. All the other surfers had vacated the water, even Max and Tyson, although Tyson was protesting loudly, obviously thinking the same thing as Kai. Max turned, and waved frantically at Kai. He cocked his head, confused at all of the signals Max was sending him. It almost seemed like Max was scared of something. Kai turned his head, measuring the distance between him and the wave. He pulled his legs out of the water, balancing on his knees on the board, as he was taught earlier in the week.

The wave came in, sweeping the board, and Kai, along with it. Kai snapped up suddenly, successfully standing upon the board, and surfing the wave. This was it. He could finally say he succeeded at surfing. Kai leant slightly to the left, tipping the board down with him, and pulling off a perfect turn. Twisting through the wave, Kai felt exhilaration flooding through him. This was so easy, why had it taken so long for him to realise it?! He turned again, and positioned himself on the top of the wave, balancing precariously on the board. This was the greatest feeling in the world! Nothing could beat the adrenalin rushing through his body. Kai laughed, knowing that the others were on the beach watching. At least he wouldn't be expected to come out here again. The others probably wouldn't even ask him! The wave collapsed into the waters below, and Kai lowered himself slowly onto his board, still being waved at from the shore. He huffed, Max was getting as irritating as Tyson. If he was so desperate for Kai to come back, then he would. Kai began paddling through the water, waves still breaking over his head.

As he broke through yet another wave, he noticed that he was no closer to the shore than he was when he started. If anything, he was further away. This wasn't good. Kai slid off of the surfboard and into the water. It was better for him to make it back to the shore than it was for the board. He undid the strap keeping him connected to the lump of polyurethane and fibreglass, and watched it float away. He began the swim back to the beach, becoming more frantic in his attempt as he realised that, although he was swimming as hard and fast as he could, he was still not successful in getting closer. Kai began to panic. He couldn't keep swimming for much longer, and no river in Russia ever had this type of water! Kai increased his efforts. If he could get closer, maybe the pulling would stop, letting him get closer?

Less than ten minutes later, the exhaustion began to set in. Kai was crying, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. He didn't want to die. He had so much he had to do before he died! Like tell Tyson he was fat, and tell Max that he thought of him like a little brother! He had to tell Rei that he didn't like him 'like that' and tell Kenny that he needs a girlfriend! He needed to tell Tala he was a pervert, and tell Oliver that Tala was a pervert! And what about Miguel?! Kai began to panic. He never told Miguel! The heavy weight of the water, mixed with Kai's exhausted body began to drag him down. He struggled, he had to tell Miguel!

The boat sped along the surface of the water, looking for the surfer that had disappeared in the area. His friends had been adamant that he had been in the water, in the rip, but had disappeared when they turned to talk to the lifeguard on duty. The blonde in the boat sighed. If it turned out to be another idiot swimmer who thought they could beat the rip, he'd kill them himself! Floating around the area of the rip he glanced around and into the depth. Because of the speed of the water, he wasn't able to see far in, the sand making it difficult to see anything at all. He cut the engine, and tied a rope onto his belt. This better be worth it. He snapped on an oxygen tank onto his back, and dove into the water, swimming as far down as he could. He could feel the grit of the sand through his wetsuit and was thankful for the lenses covering his eyes. A flash of silver caught his eyes through the brown water. The kid couldn't have been missing for long if that's as far as he got. The blonde reached his hand out, and snagged the silver that had grabbed his attention. Pulling gently, the silver chain came closer, bringing with it a body. If he could, he would have sighed. After taking a deep breath, he removed the mouth piece for the oxygen tank and shoved it into the boy's mouth. Kicking out, he began his ascent to the surface, praying that he had made it in time.

The blue hair of the swimmer was the first thing that tipped it off to Miguel, the second was his team, who came running when they saw the red and yellow boat arrive back at the beach. Another lifeguard had left to call an ambulance, whilst Miguel had chosen to stay and start CPR. If it was Kai, then he had to live, and he had to be fine. Miguel wouldn't be able to stand it if Kai died, and if he were brain damaged, he wouldn't be much better off. His love for the blunette was almost a complete secret. Almost being that Matilda and Claude knew, and had known for some time. Miguel placed his mouth over that of his love and breathed in. This was almost like a dream come true, except Kai wasn't breathing, was unconscious, could die, and they weren't on a private beach, with Miguel declaring his undying love for Kai, and Kai returning his feelings. Miguel sighed, and began pumping Kai's chest, attempting to both get the water out and encourage Kai to start breathing again. He needed Kai to wake up. At the very least, he needed to be able to tell him how he feels!

Tears run down Miguel's face as, after several minutes of CPR, Kai has failed to regain consciousness, or to even begin breathing on his own. Paramedics arrive and push Miguel out of the way. As they attach an oxygen mask to his face, the question arises: who accompanies the blunette to the hospital? Tyson and Daichi instantly begin to argue, both pushing incessantly to get into the back of the ambulance with Kai. With a determined look on his face, Rei walks around the two and sits in the back, holding Kai's pale, lifeless hand in his own. The others quiet down instantly. They knew Rei was right. The last people Kai would want to see would be Tyson or Daichi... Well, actually, it would be Boris and Voltaire, closely followed by Tyson and Daichi.

The trip to the hospital is tense for Miguel. Scenes of Kai's still body flash in his mind, not allowing him to focus on the positives. The stark white walls of the waiting room do nothing for his imagination, and he is left to think about how Kai is going to die, or never wake up. Soft footsteps awaken him from his thoughts, which did nothing but aid in his depression. He glances up to see Rei smiling softly at him.

"He's ok, you know?" Miguel's mouth drops open. Why would Rei tell him first? Why wouldn't Rei have run out here screaming 'He's alive, he's alive'? He shakes his head. This is Rei, not Tyson. Rei is smarter than the average person, he must have known. Miguel glances back up, to make sure that Rei isn't messing with him. Rei shakes his head, laughing.

"He told me something a couple of minutes ago. I think he wants to see you most of all, but he doesn't know you're here."

Miguel stands, considering hugging the neko-jin, but opting instead to find Kai and hug him. He walks down the halls, nervous and wondering Kai would want to see him. He stops at the door to Kai's room, and opens the door slowly. Stepping in, he marvels at the silence, considering that the 'breakers were notorious for being one of the loudest teams around. He gives the room a quick once-over, noting the escape routes in case of Kai's teammates. He walks slowly over to the bed, staring at the pale body before him. Kai was naturally pale, but it was nothing compared to how he looked now.

Miguel gulped loudly, gaining the attention of the younger teen. Crimson eyes turned to stare blearily into ocean blue depths. Kai cleared his throat and began to talk, rasping with the effort.

"Rei said you found me. He said you saved my life. He also said you gave me CPR for ages." Miguel blushed. Rei had told him that Kai had told him something, not the other way around!

"It was nothing, anyone would have done it and I-" Kai cut him off with a glare. He was getting tired, and Miguel arguing wasn't helping.

"You saved me. Shut up." Miguel sweatdropped. This was the weirdest situation he'd ever been in. But at least if Kai were happy, and drowsy, he might tell him what he had told Rei...

"So, Rei told me that you wanted to see me?" Kai looked shocked. What could Rei have said to Miguel? If he had told him anything, Kai swore to God, he would kill the neko. His death threats to the neko were interrupted by Miguel continuing to talk.

"He said that you told him something interesting, but didn't say what it was. Which I thought was weird, because I wanted to tell you something too."

Kai looked up at him, curiosity making his eyes shine brightly. Miguel cleared his throat, suddenly more nervous than he had ever been before. He had never thought that saying something so short would be so hard!

"Well, the thing is... You almost died." Kai nodded, becoming confused. Why was Miguel saying something so obvious? Hadn't they already discussed this?

"Yeah, well, you almost died... And that was hard, because if you had died, which you almost did, by the way, then I would never have been able to tell you that I liked you, which would mean me being hung up by the 'what if' monster my entire life, and I'd never be happy because you'd be, well... dead. Like, gone, dead."

Kai stared at Miguel. Miguel stared back, blushing furiously. Kai blinked, attempting to comprehend all that had been said during Miguel's horribly unusual speech. Miguel blushed even more, successfully managing to look like he'd been sitting in the desert without sunscreen for three days.

"You like me?" Miguel nodded, still blushing.

"You 'like' like me?" Miguel nodded again. Kai shook his head.

"You're an idiot." Miguel nodded a third time, before realising what had been said.

"Hey! What makes me an idiot? Is it the fact that I like you? If that makes me an idiot, then maybe I should just be an idiot, because I'm not going to change my mind just because you insult me!"

Kai laughed and shook his head. "You really think that I think you're an idiot because you like me? I think you're an idiot because you could have told me this stuff-" he paused to wave his hand around "a long time ago! If you had told me half of what you told me just then-" he paused again to give Miguel a dirty look "Then I wouldn't have done the stupid surfing in the first place! I only did it because Rei said that you said you liked it!"

Miguel's mouth dropped open. This was unbelievable. Kai had wanted to impress him? No-one had ever gone to such lengths to try and get Miguel to like them! Well, that wasn't exactly true. He had fangirls who went to pretty amazing lengths every day to prove their 'love' for Miguel, but it wasn't actually someone sane! Miguel stepped closer to Kai's bed, leaning on it ever-so-subtly.

"So… You like me." Kai blushed, the blood rushing to warm up his normally pale face. He nods slowly, shocked at Miguel's rather obvious attempt to get closer to Kai. Sea blue stared into crimson as Miguel inched closer to Kai. Exasperated, Kai made the final move and connected their mouths. With a lick of his –and Kai's- lips, Miguel turned the simple kiss into something much deeper. With a moan of contentment, Kai opens his lips, letting Miguel explore the deepest recesses of his mouth.

The door opened with a bang and a yell. Miguel and Kai shot apart, like two kids who had been caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. In the doorway stood the Bladebreakers, Claude and Matilda. Rei and Claude stood in the back, sniggering behind their hands, obviously well informed before the near-fatal incident. In front of them stood Matilda, Kenny, Max and Hilary, who, although slightly shocked at seeing their captains caught in such a compromising situation, seemed happy for the two teens. And then there was Tyson. The champ stood separate from the rest, having been the one who had thrown the door open and the first to yell obscenities at Miguel. His face was bright red, and not the bright red that indicated embarrassment, no. Tyson was pissed. Kai shot the youth a disgusted, and questioning, look, demanding answers from the other blunette.

"You… Him? You and him? No! It's supposed to be you and me! We're the strongest blader's in the world, we're meant to be together! We-" Tyson was silenced by another dirty look, this time from Hilary.

"Tyson, grow up. Kai was never meant to be with you. He's too smart for that. And fit. And talented. Kai is waay too good for you. Like, forget another league, try another planet." Tyson gaped. He couldn't believe this. They were supposed to support him!

"Fine, if Kai is too good for me, then who is right for me?"

The bladers in the room paused to think. Who wasn't smart enough, so wouldn't have to dumb down their speech, was unfit and lazy and as egotistical enough to be perfect for Tyson?

Hilary snapped her fingers. "It's Ming Ming." Almost in unison, the bladers released an "oh!" of understanding. Tyson was dumbfounded.

"B-but… She's an idiot!"

"Exactly Tyson."

"Oh… Ok!"

Tyson flew out of the room to try and find Ming Ming, his, apparent, beloved.

Miguel chuckled as Kai leaned back into his chest, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the day's events. Wrapping his arms around his love, Miguel rested his head on Kai's shoulder, lips to his ear.

"Maybe we could go to the beach." Kai gaped. There was no chance that he would be going back there any time soon.

"You know, for some surfing lessons?" The look Kai received from Miguel told him all he needed to know.

"I'm going... surfing... with Miguel. Don't call. Don't go through my stuff. Don't wait up."

Laughing, Miguel grabs Kai's hand and tugs him out of the room quickly. If he had his way, there was no chance of Kai even seeing the sand tonight...

* * *

So, what did you think? I've had this for a while to be honest, just never got around to finishing it, so if it seems like its stopped and started a lot, it has. My bad.

So, I know a lot of people have reviewed my stories from a while ago recently (and what is up with that?! Not that I mind or anything, trust me!) but I already had it written up, and kinda can't check my email at the moment, but really want to post this tonight, so I solemnly swear that you will get a mention in my next one. I'm thinking a Tala/Kai, but am most definitely open to suggestions! If you want a particular theme or something, just leave it in a review, and I'll write it just for you:)

Qiuyue


End file.
